


Dean's baby sister.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Underage Drinking, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean gets hit with a body swap, only this time, it's his 17 year old half sister.In her drawers, he finds the kind of clothes he's use to seeing on his floor.And at the bar, he finds men getting a little too close.Things need to change, because this is Dean's baby sister we're talking about, and she's a little too happy to spend a night as Dean.





	Dean's baby sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request : Anonymous- I don’t know if this is a funny idea but I feel like a body swap fic is always good?

Body swap curses. Man did you hate body swap curses. Especially when you woke up in a room that wasn’t yours. “Shit..” You mumbled. “Why am I in Dean’s room?” You looked around. “ **Dean!?** ” You started to sit up, but your head was pounding. “What the hell?” Swinging your legs out of bed, everything felt wrong. Looking down, you were in just black boxer briefs. You slowly pulled out the waist band and looked in. “ _No_..” Getting up, you looked in the mirror. “Aw _crap_.” 

Waking up, Dean groaned, and stretched. He opened his eyes and winced. “Why does it look like a fucking my little pony exploded in here…”  He ground the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. Bright colors, fluffy pillows, pictures, but also guns and knives?

He ran his hands over his chest and stopped. “Well, _hello there_..” He looked down and smirked at his new found breast. “Oh fuck, body swap. At least it ain’t too bad this time.” He chuckled, squeezing them. “I should hit the shower. Maybe see what this body can do.” He grinned.

He got out of bed, and really looked around the room and it hit him where he was. “Why the _hell_ am I in Y/N’s room… How fucking drunk did I get?”

As he passed the mirror, he stopped dead and stepped back in front of it. “ _No_..” He looked in the mirror, but didn’t see himself, not even a female version of himself. He saw his 17 year old half sister. “Oh now I feel fucking _dirty_ …” He looked down at his hands in disgust.

Dean stood in the shower, trying to wash without looking or really touching anything. “Why.. _why_ did I have to swap with _her_..?” He groaned.

He grumbled more as he got dressed. He winced as he opened your pantie drawer. “Son of a _bitch_.” He growled as he pulled out lace, and thongs, tiny little pieces. “My baby fucking sister, dressed like… Fuck.” He pulled open the next small drawer for a bra and groaned. His sister owned pieces like the woman he brought home from bars, some even smaller, and it pissed him off.

Dean walked into the kitchen wearing the baggiest and frumpiest clothes you owned. “ _ **You**_.” He growled as he pointed to you, sitting across from Sam in his body. “I am not letting you buy your own fucking clothes anymore.” Sam cocked an eyebrow. “I’ll never be able to look at a bar floozy the same again.”

You grinned. “Hey, I’m of age! Sammy, can we go to the bar?”

“Like you don’t already with your fake ID’s.” Sam chuckled.

“But now I’m _Dean_.” You wiggled your eyebrows. “I can have some fun. Oh, and drive Baby.”

“ **Like fuck you will!** ” Dean shot.

Later that night you sat in a bar. Sam assured Dean that there was nothing they could do. It would fade when it faded. You grinned as you looked around at the women who were eyeing you. “I think I _like_ being Dean.” You teased him before getting up and walking off.

“I fucking hate this..” Dean grumbled.

A man who had been eyeing him all night moved towards the table Dean and Sam were sitting at. “Hey sweetheart.” He grinned as he sat down next to Dean.

“No.” Dean didn’t even look over.

He gave Dean a sly smirk, moving to put an arm around him. “I was just thinking I could buy you a drink-”

Dean shoved him right off the chair, the man hitting the floor hard. “I said _no_.” He growled. There was no way he was letting a piece of shit bar trash like this near his sister’s body.

“ **What the _fuck_ , you crazy broad!?**” He got up, rage in his eyes. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Out of your fucking league.” Dean answered.

“Problem?” The guy turned, and there you were. Sam stood up from his chair next. “Touch my sister again, and I’ll fucking kill you.”

He held up his hands. “There’s better in this place than _her_ anyways.” He shot as he walked away.

Once everyone was sitting, you pointed out a woman by the bar. “By the way, you’re going home with her tonight.” You winked at Dean.

“ **Like fuck!** I have _standards_ , and a reputation”

“Dean, your reputation is fucking everything that moves _at least_ once.” You laughed. “That _includes_ her. She’s sweet.” You smiled and looked back at her. “And one hell of a sweet talker.” You winked and adjusted yourself.

“ **Don’t fucking touch me there**!”

People turned and looked, and Sam shook his head. “Keep it down, Dean.”

“Can we just fucking go home now?”

“Fine.” You pouted. “But I’m getting her number, and we’re calling her.”

“We?”

“I, as you, promised her a real good time. If _I_ can’t deliver, you _better_.” You poked him before getting up and headed back to where she stood by the bar.

As soon as you were back at the bunker Dean locked himself in his room “Party pooper.” You pouted at Sam. “You’d let me have fun if I was you, right Sammy?”

Sam laughed. “No.” He shook his head and headed for his own room.

“ **You guys suck!** ” You called out before going to your  own room. You were laying in your bed for a while when you realized the bunker was dead silent. Smirking you grabbed your phone. 

  


Groaning Dean woke up and shifted. When he felt a body next to him, he slowly opened his eyes. “Who the fuck…”

“Jen. My name is Jen.” She told him as she turned to face him.

“Oh, son of a bitch..” He groaned, recognizing her from the girl you had been talking to the night before in the bar. “I’m going to fucking kill her.”


End file.
